


My Princess

by Magnis96



Category: charlastor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnis96/pseuds/Magnis96
Summary: On the way to a failing relationship, Charlie must choose between her girlfriend and bestie Vaggie... or The Radio Demon himself, Alastor... who will she choose?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while and I feel like it's one of my best works.

"Hey Charlie, wake your fucking ass up bitch we're having a staff meeting!!" Angel was pounding on Charlie's door and yelling at the top of his lungs. Charlie Magne is a VERY happy person... after she wakes up (and Angel knew that). Charlie moaned in acknowledgement and the spider walked away. Charlie got out of her bed and walked tiredly to her closet. Inside she found her favorite outfit, her burgundy tuxedo with her pitch black pants and 1" heels, and threw it on and headed downstairs to the lobby. In the lobby was Vaggie, her girlfriend, along with Husker, Angel Dust... and him, the Radio Demon, Alastor. Even though she was the Princess of Hell she was always intimidated by his towering being. Angel was already annoying Husk and pissing Vaggie off, like usual, and Alastor just looked at Charlie with that never-ending smile on his face. Charlie sat in between Vaggie and Angel so that Vaggie doesn't kill him and Alastor stood in front of everyone. Right as he started speaking Niffty bolted like a bet outta Hell (pun intended) and sat where he once sat.

"As you all know, our fine hotel is now starting to capture the eye of the lowlife and the shit of Pentagram City and we have our darling princess to thank for that. She's been pouring several days and nights worth of work to get this fine establishment on it's feet. Please, a round of applause for our princess!!" Alastor had a genle smile while everyone was cheering and "wooooo"ing Charlie. Charlie caught the deer looking at her with the most genuine and most gentle smile she's ever seen. She felt herself get warm in the cheeks and Alastor noticed what was happening and quickly looked away and went as red as his crimson red hair. 

"You're dream is coming true, Charlie, you did it!" Vaggie is jumping up and down with her girlfriends hands in hers, but something felt off to Charlie. 'Why did Alastor look at me like that? And why did he just leave?' 

Charlie must've been off in La La Land because she noticed that Vaggie is in the living-room with Angel, Husker and Nifty. Alastor was nowhere to be found. Charlie felt like is was her fault, but nothing to lose sleep over. She walked over to her friends and had a drink of club soda.

"Hey toots, how does it feel to be the Demon of the Hour and the apple in Smile's eyes?" That comment made Charlie feel embarrassed and Vaggie LIVID PISSED. "What the fuck did you just say you son of a bitch?!?!" Vaggie then started cursing out Angel in so much Spanish it started to make everybody laugh. Nifty added in and started to change the subject before people died (good move Nifty). A few hours pass and everybody is now going to bed and started to leave. Charlie tells everybody goodnight and sweet dreams and couldn't help looking for Alastor and see if he was okay. Charlie was right outside his door and was about to knock before she heard him sobbing. She was heartbroken and placed her ear against the door and heard something that made her feel so many different things at the same time...

"Charlie... Charlie... Charlie..."


	2. The Deer and the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just basically the start of my Charlastor story, where things start changing.

Last night was definitely weird... and flattering to Charlie. Not even Vaggie has ever said her name like he did, pure love and lust... it made her feel warm inside. As she started to rise she felt an arm wrap around her. She originally thought it was Vaggie, but then she noticed... Vaggie doesn't make static noises. She was in the same bed as Alastor... and her face was red. She froze in fear, she didn't know what to do she was in the SAME FUCKING BED AS ALASTOR! "What would Vaggie say, no, what would she DO?! I can't let her find out about this."

Before she left the bed she made sure she was wearing clothes because GOD knows what happened last night. Though Charlie had pretty good memory, you never know. She saw she was still in the outfit from last night just slightly wrinkled. "Oh thank God... still in clothes." As she started to look if Alastor was still dressed she saw something out the corner of her eye. 1. He was half naked, he wasn't wearing a shirt (don't blame him). And 2. He has a huge scar on his arm. In fact his whole body was covered in DEEP scars. She felt bad for the deer demon and didn't know how to comfort him, but she knew she had ro do something. Alastor rolled over to his side, his back facing Charlie. He was still asleep but Charlie didn't care, she then wrapped herself around Alastor and gave him a secret hug and a kiss on the head. Then she noticed that he smelt... absolutely amazing. He smelt like roses and strawberries and she couldn't help but take in another hit of his scent. He must've woken up because he whispered "is the smell to your liking, my dear?"

Charlie jumped a little but didn't stop hugging him, instead she hugged tighter. She started to cry and she didn't know why. Alastor just held her hand that was over his shoulder. "Why are you crying, princess?" His voice was calming and made Charlie more calm. She then told the demon that she's sorry for being in his personal space and she never knew he went through so much pain.

"Pain? What do you mean my dear?"

"Y-Your scars... you h-h-have s-so many..." she sobbed.

"Oh, I see... those are from my past when I was human. I know I did bad things as a human and everyone can see it. But I regret it all, Charlotte, I regret it all." Charlie knew he wasn't bullshitting because his grip on her hand tightened and his breathing got sharper. She's never seen him like this, so depressed and so regretful... it pained her to see him like this and she needed to help him, it's in her nature. "Al... do you wanna talk about it with me? I promise no one, not even Vaggie or Angel will know." She was serious, she wanted to help him and this was the only way she saw fit. "Oh, and uh... how did I end up here... in your bed...?" She left a quick embarrassed laugh leave her lips and Alastor chuckled.

"You stumbled in my door and started apologizing so fast I couldn't even understand you. Then Ms. Vaggie started walking up the stairs and you asked me to hide you. I did not hesitate when I told you to go under my sheets and you flew under as fast as you could. She asked me if I've seen you and I told her no. She walked away while giving me the daily death stare. And when I went to tell you the cost was clear you were already asleep and I just left you be. And you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you...about my past?" She stared into the Radio Demon's eyes and swore on her life, mother and father. He let out a big sigh and started telling Charlie EVERYTHING. Every crime he ever committed, every life he took and every family he ever destroyed.

"And after all that, after all I did you'd think with my persona I'd sleep like a kitten... I never did... not a wink for ten years. Because I was, am, haunted by the ghosts of my past mistakes..." He started to sob semi-loudly and placed his face in his hands. He was saying something in his hands but Charlie couldn't quite pick it up. she did hear on thing bright as day "I'm sorry" repeating over and over again. She indistinctly held him close and kept him there for a long while. Five minutes pasted and Alastor finally spoke "that's why I'm helping you with this hotel, with your dream. So that my sins can be forgiven and I can finally rest knowing I did something right. I don't want to be known as a terrible person forever. I want someone to see the me I want to be. Is that so wrong?" She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but all she knew is she was kissing Al passionately on the lips and she didn't care. 

"He's so... warm, I could just melt right here if I wanted to. But I can't..."

"Al... I have to go back to my room," she pulled away, "I have to get ready for the day. If you ever need someone to talk to I'll always be here for you, okay?" Her voice was sweet, calm and soft... and Alastor loved it. 

"Please, my dear, just a little while longer?" He pleaded so genuinely Charlie almost collapsed right there on the floor. She still spoke quietly and softly "I'm sorry, I can't. If you need me I'll be in my room okay?"

"Okay... I'll see you soon then, princess."

"See you soon, Al." She walked out out of his room and came to a shockingly scary realization

"Oh no," she thought, "I think I'm in love with... Alastor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below, I wanna hear your thoughts. How your liking it and what your predictions are.


	3. A Single Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of Charlastor starts to form

Charlie tip toed back into her room as quietly as possible without waking anybody. She lets out a sigh and sat on the floor with her back against the door. She can't get Al out of her head, how he acted around her. The more she thought about him the more she felt warm inside and she didn't know why. She just had his scent in her nose an his deep loving voice in her ears. She couldn't help but smile as wide as he does. She's never felt like this with Vaggie, which concerns her. She got undressed and took a good, long, warm shower and put on a light salmon pink nightshirt and went to her closet. She shifted through her outfits to see what she has. She found a super cute tank top with jean shorts with black thigh high socks. She thought that would be a cute lounge "chill out" outfit. There was one thought that came to her mind.

"Would Alastor like it? Would he think it's cute?"

As she was lost in her thoughts, Vaggie knocked on her door and Charlie jumped."Babe, it's me. Could you please open the door? I need to talked to you about something." Charlie didn't know why but she was scared, "it's just Vaggie, what is the problem?" 

"Y-Yeah, one sec let me get dressed. I'll be there in a minute." She put her outfit on and opened her door. "Hey Vags! What's wrong, why do you seem so upset?" Vaggie walked through the door and sat on Charlie's bed looking distraught. "Where did you go last night? You weren't in your room last night and I couldn't find you anywhere." Charlie felt bad, but not as bad as she thought she'd be. She felt bad for scaring her girlfriend, but she didn't care. She liked sleeping with Al and would do it again and she didn't know why that Al has been on her mind since she woke up and she couldn't get him out.

"Look Vaggie, I understand how you feel and I'm deeply sorry. I never meant to scare you and I feel really bad. Just know that I love you and I'll tell you everything from now on. I'll tell you where I am and where I'm going okay?" Charlie wanted to ease her beloved and make things right with her. Vaggie just smiled and nodded as she left the bed. She gave Charlie a kiss on her head and gave her a hug. "Okay, I trust you Charlie. If there's anything wrong, you know you can come to me okay?" "Yes dear," Charlie gave a slight chuckle and hugged her girlfriend back, "now get your little booty outta here and let me get ready." Charlie shoved her lover out her door, kissed her head and closed the door. She let out a huge sigh and was having an emotional crisis. She couldn't tell her what's going on with her and Al because she doesn't know how. How can she tell her LATINO girlfriend that she was in the same bed as the Radio Demon over night! Charlie couldn't break her heart, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. 

~~THREE HOURS LATER~~

Charlie got over her anxiety attack from earlier and spent most of the day filing paperwork for the hotel. She noticed a few letters from other demons who were interested in staying at the hotel and she got super excited and almost fell out of her "spiny chair." She giggled a little and heard a knock on the door. It was Al, and he motioned her to open the door. Charlie was frozen for a second and had to make sure Vaggie wasn't anywhere to be seen. She let Al in and locked the door and closed the blinds to her office. "What are you doing, Al? Is everything okay?" As soon as she said that Alastor came in close, almost touching Charlie. She couldn't move, but she thought, "why would I?" Al leaned in close and whispered in Charlie's ear "I love you, Charlotte. From the moment I saw you on the picture show I couldn't get you out of my head. There are so many things I want to say but I know I can't say them. You make me genuinely happy and I want to do the same for you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience princess, I'll let you work," and rushed out almost tripping over his own feet.

She couldn't breathe, she felt like she could just melt. She could feel his warm breathe on her ear and she couldn't help but tremble. She wanted to catch him but he was already gone and nowhere to be seen. She wanted him to come back but he was seriously gone. "Hey Nifty, did you see where Al went? I uh... need to talk to him about something." Nifty pointed upstairs and Charlie thanked the little demon. She bolted upstairs and looked for Al and noticed he was in her room just looking around. Charlie entered the room and locked the door. Alastor tried to leave but Charlie shoved him back onto the bed. "Ch-Charlie, I-I can explain," and Charlie kissed him dead on the lips, her eyes in there devil mode. She looked at the deer and continued to kiss him and had no regrets. She couldn't help herself, she craved his taste, his scent... she craved him.

Alastor pulled her away and asked her one question, "are you sure you want this princess?" And Charlie just looked at him and said one statement with a grin that Alastor would be proud of.

"You promise you wont tell anybody?~"

Alastor only grinned and leaned in for another kiss from his princess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed don't forget to like and subscribe :3


	4. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the juiciest chapter in the book, I hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've gone a little too far with this chapter XD. This the first chapter I've ever done like this so please don't hate it XD.

Alastor held Charlie as they have their heated make-out session grow longer. Charlie atop Alastor's lap, rubbing up against him. Al starts to feel Charlie's figure, making her twitch and move closer to him. Alastor then starts to kiss his princess's neck, making Charlie pant in pleasure and wanting more. She started to grind against the Radio Demon, making him moan quietly in her ear. Charlie chuckled and kept her pace steady and slow, driving him crazy and making him want more. He throws Charlie onto the bed and pins her down to the mattress. Charlie gets surprised but even more turned on, giving Al a sinister smile and a wink telling him, "what are you waiting for, go ahead. I've been waiting patiently~." Charlie was obviously not in the right state of mind and Al noticed this, "I'm sorry my dear, but I can't. As much as I want to I know I can't." Charlie whispers, "please," in Alastor's ear, making the demon shiver.

He leans back into Charlie for another hot, sloppy kiss. She returns the kiss and holds Al close, Al almost directly on her. "Please, Al, please let me have this. Let me have you." Charlie looked as sincere as she could, she wanted him and this was the only way she thought to show him. "Al, you make me happy and you've saved my dream. I listened to you and I never looked at you the same way. I saw a good man who did wrong and wants redemption. Let me help you with your redemption. Don't mess up with me and I'll help you from there. Take me and feel how much I love you."

Alastor looked like he was going to cry, but instead he removed his clothes and Charlie did the same. Al just looked at her bare body and felt extremely hot. He never imagined he'd ever see her like this and he felt honored. Charlie just looked at his body and noticed that every inch of his body was covered in scars. And she got to her lower half and just went wide-eyed when she saw what he was packing down below.

"Oh my goodness, Al, I didn't know you were THAT happy to be around me~," and she went onto her stomach and grabbed a hold of his erection and Alastor winced. She chuckled and started to stroke his rock hard dick and Al just swayed with her movements.

Even though she was as horny as a teenager, Charlie was genuinely enjoying herself and she could tell that Al was enjoying himself as well. Charlie started to go faster, spiting on his dick once in a while to lube it up. He looked like he was going to melt and Charlie had a very perverted, sexy idea. "Hey   
Al, wanna feel even better?~" Before a word could leave Al's lips Charlie put his dick in her mouth and Al lost his shit. "W-Wow, it's... so big, a-and warm~," she started to suck his dick and Alastor nearly lost his breathe. As Charlie went faster Al got closer to cumming. Charlie saw his face and went even faster, making Al moan a little loud. "Ch-Charlie, my dear, I... I think I'm gonna--" and Charlie went faster, nodding at Alastor to cum in her mouth. As he came he held Charlie's head and pushed his whole dick all the way in her throat. His cum guzzled down her throat and Charlie drank every last drop as it came into her mouth. Alastor slowly started to pull his dick out but Charlie pulled his dick back into her mouth just for a little while longer. She pulled his dick out herself and told him, "sorry, I wasn't done cleaning it off," and showed Al that she drank every drop of his cum (tongue out and all). Al looked like he just had his soul sucked out and that made Charlie feel good, VERY good. With his dick still rock hard Charlie turned onto her back and and opened her legs, motioning Al to come closer, "do what you want with it," and Al went red. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, but he knew one thing. He got onto his knees and was and inch away from her soaking wet pussy. "Are you sure about this princess?" Charlie nodded and Al began what he wanted to do for a long time.

As his tongue touched her clit she twitched and arched upwards. She gave Al the "I'm good" face and he continued. He started to lick her love juices off her pussy and she started to moan. He then started to go harder and stuck his tongue inside Charlie and went started to get more confident. He couldn't get over how good she tasted and kept going, wanting more of his princess. Alastor lifted Charlie's pelvic up and started to go faster and more powerful. Charlie started to go cross-eyed and was gasping for air, her tongue out, "A-Al... I... I'm gonna cum~!" Charlie arched her back and pulled Alastor into her by his horns and started cumming on Al's tongue. Al drops her on the bed, Charlie gasping for breathe with a smile on her face. With whatever strength she has Charlie points to Al (more accurately his dick) and opened her legs again, wanting his dick even more inside of her. Alastor walks over to his princess and puts the tip of his dick on the opening to her pussy and looks at her for conformation. Charlie nodded and told him "do it." He nods and slips his dick into her pussy, both of them gasping. Charlie smiled and licked her lips and just held Al's hands. Alastor started thrusting into her slowly and genitally and it made Charlie lose her mind. As Al went faster, Charlie began to moan louder and louder. "Yesss, yessss~~," Charlie was starting to melt into a puddle from the sheer power of Alastor's thrusts. Faster and faster Alastor went, never faulting, and Charlie never felt better and never looked happier. As Al was starting to lose momentum, he felt ready to cum, "my dear, I'm going to cum!" Charlie and Alastor both started to go as fast and as hard as they could until they both cum one more time. "Charlie, I'm cumming!!" Alastor started to twitch inside Charlie and Charlie yells "YES~." Al pulled Charlie closer to him, making sure his dick is all the way inside of her as he fills her up with his cum. Alastor pulls out and Charlie laid on the bed in a puddle of both her cum and Al's cum. Al laid down next to her and held her stomach with one hand and her hand with his other. 

Charlie held the hand that Al placed on her stomach and asked one simple request of her knight in strawberry armor, "will you let me help you with your redemption, my dear?" Al looked up at Charlie and smiled as wide as he could. "I finally have her, my princess..." He responded almost instantly. "Yes, my princess."

As they laid together in Charlie's bed, happy and satisfied... Angel was right outside, listening to the entire thing with a scared, disappointed look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know in the comments, I hope you have a good day :)


	5. Consequences

Angel didn't know what to do, he barely understands what just happened. All he knows is what he just heard wasn't good for the hotel and the people residing in it. He didn't know what to do or who to tell. He thought of Vaggie but that would be a terrible, TERRIBLE idea! He's a prick but he wouldn't ruin a relationship (well, a relationship between his friends). He just ran back to his room and locked the door. He knows he can't stay in here forever so he started to breathe and calmed down enough to go about the day. He instinctively went to the bar and Vaggie comically took the glass away from him. She scared the absolute shit out of him but he played it off like he wasn't fazed. "If she were to notice she scared me, she'd a hundred percent suspect something wrong. I gotta avoid her ass until I figure this shit out." 

As he snaps back to reality he noticed that Husker was staring at him and he actually felt uncomfortable... but then he thought, "perfect!" He gave Husk his signature pervy smile, "what, do you see something you like?" Husker wasn't amused one bit and just kept staring at Angel, burning a hole into his soul. Angel was starting to accept that Husker was catching onto the problem and gave Angel the 'let's talk' face. Angel caved in, "alright, but we need to keep this between us, got it," and Husk nodded, motioning to the back of the bar. They entered a small room, almost like an office and Angel laid out some rules. "What is said in here is strictly between us, ya hear me? I don't want to hurt my friends' relationship. And I need you to subtly avoid any and all questions from toots, she finds out what happened... she'll never come back." Husker just nodded, "I gotcha. Speak drag-show, tell me what's got you all rattled up." Angel was hesitant at first, but he told Husker what happened, at least what he heard...

Angel explained everything and Husker was in shock, he also didn't know how to process this information. He looked at Angel and said "and you sure that's what you heard," and Angel nodded. Husker rubbed his chin and walked out for only a second to grab a drink, "this kinda shit makes me thirsty, don't you agree?" Angel chuckled a little bit and nodded, but he couldn't shake off what might be happening between his closest friends. he wish he hadn't listened in, maybe none of this would be happening. Husk downed the whole bottle and went to comfort the spider, "listen kid, everything will be alright. The princess and Ms. Mothe will be fine, I promise." Angel didn't know what to say, he just looked at the floor and gave Husker a pat on the back, and walked out. Husker then gave a sinister grin to himself, "finally, I can get back at that smiley son of a bitch..." Husker then reached for the phone and dialed an number and it rang... and rang... and rang.

"Hello, this is 666 News headquarters, how can we help you?"

"Yeah, hi, this is Husker of the Happy Hotel, get me Katie Killjoy..."

~~LATER THAT DAY~~

Charlie was looking at the acceptance letters and deciding who she can help with their less than big budget. She looked as happy as ever and was bouncing in her chair like a little kid. Alastor walked by her office and gave her a wink and a devilish smile and Charlie bit her lower lip, smiling at Al. They both continued their usual routines and played everything off very well. Vaggie knocked on Charlie's door with a smile and Charlie let her in. As Vaggie walked in Charlie gave her a big kiss and an even bigger hug, Vaggie returned the hug and accepted the kiss. Vaggie giggled and asked Charlie, "soooooo, did you decide on our first resident OTHER than Angel?" The girls laughed histarically and Charlie answered "not quite, I have two potential candidates and I can't pick one. The choice is KILLING MEEEEEE!!!!" They started laughing again and then Vaggie walked out satisfied, but then went sour when she saw Al walk in right behind her. His grin from ear to ear as he entered in replacement of Vaggie. Alastor boomed his voice, "I couldn't noticed that you and Ms. Mothe were overly excited about something and I couldn't help but wonder. So, what amazing finding was surfaced?" Vaggie started growling and Al laughed, "remember what I told you the day I arrived? Or do I have to remind you?" Just hearing his voice made her blood boil, she wanted to kill him but she knew she would die instead. 

"We're about to find our first resident for the hotel! Isn't that AWESOME?!?!" Charlie was being sincere but was also trying to break the tension between her lover and her beloved Radio Demon. Al saw what she was doing and played along, for he was genuinely excited as well, "absolutely fantastic, my dear! We must set up shindig for this trumendous occasion!" Charlie traslated what he said and lit up, "A PARTY?!?!! (le gasp)" Alastor nodded with joy in his face and Charlie was bouncing up and down like a crazy person. Then all of the sudden, Husker bolted into the office with what looked like terror on his face. "Guys, turn on the TV, 666 News. NOW!" Everyone was so confused but turned on the TV. As the TV turns on Angel was behind everybody and next to Husker, "Hey pussycat, what the hell is... oh God no..." 

"Good afternoon, I'm Katie Killjoy (snap noise)-"

"And I'm Tom Trench (explosion SFX)-"

"We got an urgent call from an anonymous caller about something shady going on at the Happy Hotel..."

Al, Charlie and Angel froze instantly. Vaggie was confused and Husker only silently laughed, trying to contain himself. Charlie and Al looked at each other and Vaggie looked at Angel, "Angel what is going on?" Angel didn't know how to respond, all he said was "I'm sorry..."

"It seems that our Princess of Hell... has an affair with the Radio Demon, Alastor."

Charlie and Al just looked at the TV, Vaggie looking at the back of Charlie's head crying. "Charlie..." Vaggie's voice was shaky and unstable. Charlie turned around and saw her girlfriend in tears, Charlie as well. "Is it true... is it true?!" Charlie didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say, she had to tell her the truth...


	6. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for showing this little project of mine some love, I greatly appreciate it.

Charlie and Al just looked at the TV, Vaggie looking at the back of Charlie's head crying. "Charlie..." Vaggie's voice was shaky and unstable. Charlie turned around and saw her girlfriend in tears, Charlie as well. "Is it true... is it true?!" Charlie didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say, she had to tell her the truth...

"Are you insane my dear? Why would you believe something from that twisted bug, or did you forget she has some, er... history with our beloved princess. Ladies and gentlemen, in a show of hands who believes Ms. Killjoy." Al just saved his relationship with Charlie and Charlie's relationship with Vaggie. No one rose their hands...all except Husker and Al, Charlie and Angel were pissed. Especially Alastor, those demonic symbols started to appear and his eyes were going blank. Charlie saw what was happening, "oh no, he's about to snap. I gotta do something," then she grabbed Vaggie and Angel and bolted upstairs to her room. "Stay right here, I'll stop Al from making a huge mistake. Do NOT come down until the coast is clear, okay?" Her friends nodded in agreement and Charlie closed and locked the door just in case it got messy. She immediately ran back downstairs and saw Al and Husk beating the absolute donkey fuck out of each other. Al summons a testicle monster under Husk and was going to kill him, Charlie screams in her demonic mode and voice "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" They both froze in their place and just looked at the demonic (pissed off) Charlie looming over them. Al saw how distressed his princess is and de-summons the creature, releasing Husker. Husk then charges at the defenseless Alastor and Charlie threw a huge fireball in between them and Husk jumped back while Al stood unfazed. Charlie transformed back and Al walked to her side and gave his lover the 'I'm sorry, I fucked up face,' and Charlie gave him a smile showing that she understood. "Husker, tell us where you got this... information from and I wont let Al kill you. If you decide that you wont tell us then I'll have to leave you two, unattended, and let the testicles rip you apart. Your choice, little kitty." Husker was furious and terrified because he knows she isn't bluffing. He had choices he didn't like and two people who could kill him and no one would even care. He swallowed his pride (with a bottle of cheap booze) and told them everything.

"It was the fruitcake, Angel. He heard you two fucking like horny teenagers and he was terrified and confused. He didn't know who to talk to so he came to me, a mistake obviously." Charlie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, "he trusted you, Husker, HE FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!!" Al held her back and comforted her. Charlie just buried her face into Al's chest, starting to sob a little. Al wasn't mad at the situation, just disappointed, "Husker, old friend, even for a demon of your caliber that was the lowest of the low. I wouldn't even do that to my worst enemy, and I have plenty of enemies." Husk just groaned and kept drinking his booze, then after a long moment of silence he spoke, "okay okay, I'm sorry, I'll talk to the kid and tell him I'm sorry and I'll do anything to make it up... okay, maybe not ANYTHING, but you get the picture," and Al and Charlie nodded, still very upset. Then Charlie proposed the question: "What are we gonna do about Angel and Vags? How are we gonna make everything more... normal?" They all paused for a moment because they need to do something about this new problem.

Angel and Vaggie were in Charlie's room freaking out, wondering what's going on downstairs. Angel laid on the bed while Vaggie paced back and forth panicking like there's no tomorrow. "Hey toots, can you stop fucking doin' that? You're givin' me a headache!" Vaggie just gave Angel the death-stare and Angel just looked away. Charlie opened the door and Vaggie just gave her a hug. Charlie hugged her back and sighed, relaxed a little. Charlie directed her attention to Angel and asked him, "can we have a moment please, Angel," and he nodded. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll just be on my way," and he walked out. Angel closed the door behind him. He turned around and Alastor was standing right behind him and Angel jumped, "sweet mother of Jesus fuck! God, what the fuck Al, ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Al responded, "ah my dear friend... you need a heart to have a heart attack, now come with me. We need to talk, me you and Husker." Angel was hesitant because he knew what this conversation was about, but he went with the Strawberry Pimp to get this over with. They entered the same office Angel told Husk everything and he thought "what is this, karma... yeah, it's probably karma." 

They enter the room and Husk is just sitting in a chair with a bottle of booze and looks at Angel, "hey kid," is all he says to the spider. Angel wanted to rock him in the face with all eight of his fists and watch him bleed. "'Hey kid,' that's all you have to say to me, you sorry excuse of a house pet!!" Al pulled Angel away and told him to calm down so they could have a sophisticated conversation. Al never looked so serious and Angel cooled off. Al and Angel sat down and they had their conversation.

Before Charlie could even speak Vaggie was already losing her shit, "what in the nine circles happened down there?! There was huge bangs and crashes then everything went quiet! Are you okay?!" Charlie was overwhelmed in the best way possible, she didn't start with the SUPER bad news she wanted to see if Charlie was okay which made this way easier for Charlie. "Yes Vaggie, I'm okay. Al and Husk were fighting for some reason and I had to break them up before Al killed Husker." Vaggie sighed of relief and gave Charlie another hug and stayed there for a good five to ten minutes. The silence finally broke and now it was time to have the big conversation. "So Charlie, what Killjoy said... was it true? I need to know because I'm about to lose my mind." Charlie had to really think about what she was going to say next, and it didn't take long for Charlie to make up a story. "Absolutely not, that isn't me. I wouldn't betray the one I love. Killjoy has had it out for me since I kicked her ass on public television. I dunno who from here told her that shit but I'm definitely gonna find out who it was. But to be honest, I already have an idea." The two girls looked at each other and said 'Husker' at the exact same time. They both laughed and things were good between them. Charlie walked to the door and told Vaggie her plan; "I'm gonna go find Husker and figure out why he told Killjoy that bullshit, I'll get to the bottom of this I swear," and Vaggie nodded. "I believe you Charlie. I love you," and Charlie froze. She's never froze up when Vaggie told her she loved her. "I love you too, Vaggie," and Charlie walked out. She felt sick to her stomach and she didn't if it was she lied to Vaggie about her Al or that she still loved Vaggie.

Al, Husk and Angel agreed to keep the truth from Vaggie until the right moment presents itself. Charlie walked through the door and gave Al a kiss on his lips. "So do they know the drill?" and Al nodded along with Husk and Angel. Charlie walked over to Angel and personally apologized to him because he knows this is wrong. "Eh, it's fine, I can keep a secret," and Charlie hugged her friend. They all walked out without Vaggie seeing them and Charlie and Al retreated back to Al's room. Al locked the door behind them and Charlie collapsed on the floor, "holy mother of monkey fuck that was close. That could've turned out badly, huh babe," and Al nodded. "Indeed, we need to be more careful around here my dear, we have to be. And that begs the question... how do you want Ms. Killjoy dead?~" Charlie smiled a sharp toothy smile when he asked that, but it faded, "no, we can't kill her... but maybe... oh yes, that might work~," and Al smiled a devilish smile and told her "you do know you're irresistible when you do this." Charlie turned to Al and said "maybe if you fuck me right, I'll tell you my idea~," and Al grinned. 

"Where shall I begin then, my dear?~"


	7. A "Killer" Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last chapter, Charlie and her new lover discus a way to "silence" Katie Killjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a completely different turn of events from the original version of this book, if you like this PLEASE let me know. I love feedback, good or bad. Let me know what you think.

Charlie wakes up at roughly 4:30 a.m. that morning and starts forming her plan to get back at that sorry bitch Killjoy. For about two hours Charlie was at work for and was damn near drained. At 6:45 a.m. Al woke up to Charlie half alive on top of papers and blueprints for some reason. He climbed off his bed half naked and walked over to his princess, trying to get her to her feet. He worried about her, he didn't know what to do he's never had this type of this situation before so he improvised. He took charlie in his arms and carried her slowly and gently to his bed. He went red as he undressed the half asleep Charlie to her bare body (it's not the first time he's seen her naked body before, but it's still a new experience) and laid her gently on the bed. Charlie curled up into a ball and shivered, Al felt bad so he just laid down next to her and spooned her. She stopped shivering and fit perfectly in Al's lap. 

It's now 8:35 in the morning and Angel walked in wanting to ask Alastor a question but saw the two of them sleeping together. He covered his mouth as quick as a bullet and froze. He tip-toed over to the sleeping Al and went in his ear and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Al, I'm very sorry for interrupting ya sleepy-time with toots, I'll come back later or if you remember this you can pull me to the side. My bad man, I'll see ya soon."

Al responded with a half awake 'mhm' Angel walked out the door, locking the door behind him so no one (Vaggie) walks in. Al smiles and goes fully back to sleep. Ten minutes pass and Al wakes up with a naked Charlie standing at her papers and smiles. Charlie looked behind her and sees Al and smiles back. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, I thought you'd never wake up."

"Same with you my dear, I'm surprised you're full of energy you were half dead earlier."

"Is that why I woke up naked Al? Did you get any funny ideas?~"

Al blushed a little, he'll admit he wanted to make love with her but he was afraid they'd be too loud and have an unexpected and unwanted guest. But he just nodded and gave an embarrassed smile and made a shaky laugh. They both smiled and Charlie gave him a loving kiss. She dragged the half naked Al out of bed and showed him her plan. Al looked over every last detail and he couldn't believe how thought out and... violent this plan was. He couldn't help but smile widely at this plan and looked at Charlie and held her tightly. He was impressed on how complex this plan was and wanted to see it become a reality. This is a side of her that he hasn't seen ever and it was... absolutely sexy. 

"So, when do we put this plan into action princess? I'm very excited to see how this plan turns out."

"Soon babe, soon. This will be my payback for this stupid bitch ruining my dream and almost my life. I still love Vaggie dearly but I don't "love" her anymore... does that make sense? Anyway, this will show her what happens when you really piss me off."

Al was looking at her and just felt different being in her presence and he fell more in love with her. He wanted to help her with this plan so bad and see it work. Al saw that the door was still locked and he remembered Angel needed to talk to him. He gave his love a kiss on the neck and a huge hug and went for the door. Charlie gave him a confused look and whimpered. Al looked at his princess and gave her a gentle smile. He told her that he had to talk to someone real quick and that he'll return soon. She smiled, giggled and continued to work on her plan, refining it a little. He walked out the door, and in a spark of fire he had his usual dapper outfit and went to find Angel. Everyone was downstairs eating a breakfast Nifty made and gossiping about the days plans. Al saw Angel and walked over to him and sat next to the porn star. Angel noticed him and remembered that he wanted to talk to him. 

Angel and Al walked to the backroom of the bar and had their talk. Angel wanted to help him and Charlie with their plan to get back at Killjoy and Al said he'd talk to the princess about it. Angel nodded, "well, lemme know what ya answer is and hit me up alright?" Al nodded and returned to the others and asked Nifty for two platters of the hardy breakfast and Vaggie looked at him funny.

"Why do you need two platters of this? I know you don't eat that much bastardo."

"Ah my dear, you caught me red handed. You're right I can not eat all of this delicious food all by myself. One of these platters is for the darling princess upstairs."

"i¿Por qué te preocupas por Charlie?!"

"My dear, you know I don't understand you when you're speaking angry."

"Why do you care about Charlie?!"

"Ah, well like you I care about her. And if something bad happens to her then we'll all be on the ugly end of her father."

"Whatever, *I* can take up Charlie's food up to her."

"That will not be needed my dear, I'm more than capable of doing it," and Al went on his way with both platters of food. As he walked up the stairs Vaggie (yet again) was cursing Alastor out in Spanish. Charlie heard Al and unlocked the door for him as he walked in with the big platters of food. Charlie squealed out of joy when she saw the food and took one of the platters of food from Al. They both sat at the end of the bed and Al just looked at Charlie with a devilish look. Charlie noticed and she smirked as she ate her food. "Wait till I'm done eating, then you can do what you want~," and Al chuckled. As she finished her food he was already on top of her. Charlie could feel his warmth run up and down her body and she couldn't help but melt. She started to squirm and moan as Al ran his lips from the base of her neck down to the top of her waist. She took a huge breath of air and shivered from the feeling of his lips. Al undid the button of her pant and slipped her pants and panties off, revealing what he wanted and what his princess wanted. Al grinned widely and started to devour Charlie's forbidden fruit with much passion. As soon as she felt his lips and tongue touch her electricity ran through her body, her mind went blank. She could feel every movement of his tongue and her mind went more blank by the second and she loved it. She could feel the love and the passion in his movements and the way he held her. She was about to cum and Al could tell so he picked up the pace. She grabbed him by his antlers and he went faster.

"Al... I-I'm gonna cum," and Al went crazy. Charlie held his head deep in her pussy and and came long and hard on Al's face. Al couldn't take on how sweet it was, he wanted more . But from the way she was trembling she needed a break. A huge puddle of love juices pooled around her waist and she twitched with a smile on her face. She motioned to Al that she wanted a hug and he climbed on top of her. She gave Al the best kiss she could give and the biggest hug she could give. She gasped for breath and gave Al some good news.

~HOURS LATER~

The 11:00 p.m. showing of 666 News has just ended and Katie Killjoy was packing up her shit and was heading out the door. As she was exiting the building Alastor was standing outside the radio station and had his signature devils grin. She had no idea why the Radio Demon was staring at her like this, nor did she give a flying fuck, so she started walking home. Al stood in her way and his grin widened and she started to get slightly annoyed.

"Look, I don't have time for this shit, either you get out of my way or I'll force you out of my way. You choose, Radio Demon." 

Al snapped his fingers and Katie was transported to a dark room with a singular light hanging above her head. There was a silhouette standing in the darkness and she was squinting to see who it was. As Charlie stood in the darkness, she decided to go full demon mode and then walk out, wearing an all black skintight jumpsuit. Katie was disgusted to see that it was Charlie, she was absolutely disgusted. She was rip-roaring pissed and almost jumped out of the chair until these tentacles came out of the floor and confided her to the chair. Al walked out showing he is the source of the tentacles and was chuckling under his breathe. Katie redirected her attention to Charlie and started spitting her toxic venom at her. All Charlie did was laugh because she didn't care about what this stuck-up prissy newswoman had to say about her. She walked over to her new captive and punched her dead in her face and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look at her captor. And all Charlie said to her is...

"This is payback, you stupid bitch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this got pretty interesting towards the end, but lemme know what you thought. If the title of this chapter doesn't make sense and you have a better one, lemme know your suggestions in the comments below. If you enjoyed, send me some love an support and have a fantastic day/evening/night!


	8. A New Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start transitioning into my plot, it gets a little spicy at the end~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this out and I'm really sorry, I'll try to be more active on this.

There has been silence in Pentagram City since the disappearance of Katie Killjoy and people have been questioning where she has been the last few weeks. Little did people know that she was in the basement of the local hotel. She was released just a few days ago claiming she was on a vacation. Lucky for our favorite couple Killjoy didn’t rat them out. She had a deal made with Alastor that if she was to keep everything that happened to her a secret he would give her a big sum of money and whatever she desired. She agreed and asked the Radio Demon to make all of her bruises and blemishes disappear so her story can be more convincing. Al agreed and made her injuries vanish. Charlie was super skeptical because her and Killjoy still have some bad blood from the unveiling of the hotel. As Killjoy returned to her normal routine Al and Charlie went back to theirs. They decided to actually find tenants for the hotel and see if they could find more staff.

After doing about thirty tons of paperwork Charlie went to her room to find a few things then went into Al’s room. She stripped down to her bare essentials and laid on the bed. She thought that this would take forever to get this place actually up and running and that drove her crazy. She sat up in the bed and realized that she was being watched, she looked around to see if she was just nuts. She noticed a shadow in the corner and was very much scared. She never took her eyes off of the shadow because she thought she’d lose it. She blinked and it was gone, ‘fuck, where’d it go’ and it appeared next to her. She jumped out of bed and screamed a little. It looked just like her, but in replace of her usual redish color it was a pale blue and it spoke with a scary calm tone.

“Well well well, looks like our innocent little princess has a dark side… and that would be me.”

“Who are you and how did you get in here?!”

“Did you not listen? I’m your dark side, your “fun side” if you will.”

“Why are you here? What do you want with me?”

“I want you to let come out once in a while and have fun! You don’t have to be serious ALL the time.”

“I know it’s healthy to have fun once in a while, but… I need to be the rock that this whole place can lean on. I can’t lose sight of that.”

“Fine, I get that. But when it comes to Alastor… then you can definitely let me out to play~.”

As this “Shadow Charlie said that Al walked through the door with a little pep in his step. He noticed Charlie just sitting in the bed all by herself and he was confused. He asked her what was wrong and she told him that there was a “shadow” version of herself next to her and Al scratched his head. “Well I don’t see a second you,” and she looked next herself. The other her was gone, like she was never there. She looked at Al who was still trying to figure out what was happening. She only shook her head and motioned the deer demon over to her seductively. He did not hesitate in meeting her request and walked right over to her, grinning from ear to ear. She undid his pants and pulled them down, boxers and all. She began to stroke the deer’s dick and he moaned a little as she did. “Oh Charlie… that feels good,” she decided to go faster and placed his throbbing cock inside her mouth all the way in her throat. Al went noodle-legged as his princess gave him oral pleasure. He rocked back and forth with her movements and it felt amazing. He grabbed her by her hair and decided to take control, forcing his dick inside her mouth. She didn’t care, in fact she loved it. She wanted more, she laid down on the bed and separated her legs to show Al his treat. He climbed over her and thrusted his cock into her, pounding into her. She was already starting to go blank, her mind was racing and her body was burning hot and she loved it. She moaned loudly, which turned Al on even more. He started to go faster and harder and Charlie was about to lose her shit, she wrapped her legs around him as he came into her womb and she was cumming just as hard. She held onto him until she was certain that he was done cumming then let him go. She twitched and made brain-dead like sounds and went ahegao. She felt amazing, but she knew she was done for the day and asked Al if he could lock the door and he did without a second thought. When he turned around and saw his princess asleep with her hands on her stomach and a smile on her face he knew he did a good job. He stripped down fully and climbed into bed with his princess, dozing off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the introducing of my "Shadow Charlie", I thought it was a cool idea. If you did like it lemme know in the comments, and if you wanna stay updated with my works then follow me on twitter.


End file.
